Bleak Future
by Skyflapple
Summary: After Voldemort defeats the Order of the Phoenix at the Battle of Hogwarts, Hermione and Dean are captured and tried as Mudbloods. This story is AU.


This is my entry for Round 8 of the QLFC Season 4. I play Keeper for the Caerphilly Catapults. My prompt this round was to write a story answering the question: What new laws would Voldemort create if he had won the Second Wizarding War?

* * *

"Alright, you filthy Mudblood! Move it along now."

Dean winced, and limped forwards, following the line of Muggleborns heading into the Ministry courtrooms. His joints ached from running, and pain kept shooting through his right arm and leg. He thought back to his capture earlier that day.

Two weeks previously, Voldemort had won the Battle of Hogwarts, killed Harry, and imprisoned most of those who had fought for the Order of the Phoenix. A small group of Dumbledore's Army had escaped, including Dean and Hermione, and had gone on the run to avoid imprisonment.

They had lived in the tent from Hermione's beaded bag for as long as they could, moving locations frequently, but, earlier that day, the Death Eaters had caught up with them. They had run, of course, but the Death Eaters were fast, and had numbers. They had fought as hard as they could, but in the end, most, if not all of Dumbledore's Army were captured.

At the Ministry they were split up depending on their blood status, Muggleborns in one group, and the others in another, to be tried, and then either banished or imprisoned. Dean feared the latter.

He looked ahead, only to see a desk manned by a cruel-faced Death Eater. The sight sent shivers down his spine. He glanced sideways to Hermione, who looked just as fearful.

* * *

Hermione had never been so scared before. She had fought through everything, never giving up, but one of her best friends had been killed two weeks previously, and now she was to be tried for "stealing magic". She had tried not to lose hope, but it was difficult when your entire future was uncertain and bleak.

When she reached the registration desk, the death eater squinted at her. "Name?" He asked.

"Hermione Granger."

"Blood status?"

"Muggleborn."

"Hold out your arm."

Hermione extended her right forearm, and the Death Eater grabbed hold of it. He took a small silver dagger and made a short cut. Hermione winced and blinked back tears. She was too broken to care. The Death Eater pointed his wand at it, obviously testing to make sure she was telling the truth, and then looked back at her.

"All right, Mudblood, proceed to the courtrooms."

Hermione turned and walked towards where Dean was waiting for her. She had never been particularly close to the fellow Gryffindor, yet when you are both being hunted down because of your blood you can't help but grow to rely on each other.

"Where do you suppose they'll take us?" Dean asked.

"Azkaban, probably," Hermione replied sadly.

"Oi! You two Mudbloods! No talking!" barked a nearby Death Eater.

Hermione and Dean looked at each other; then together, slowly, they walked into the courtroom to face their fate.

* * *

Mafalda Hopkirk hated her new job. After the war's end, and the defeat of the Order of the Phoenix, all Ministry employees who weren't pureblood had been reassigned jobs in accordance with the Dark Lord's new regime. She had been placed in the Committee for the Trial and Punishment of Radicals, a new department set up to punish rebels and wizards who fought with the Order at Hogwarts. Mafalda's role involved the interrogation and trials of Muggleborns.

She hated the wails of those who had been condemned, and she despised having to call them "Mudbloods" as new policy commanded.

Sitting in the courtroom, Mafalda felt like a traitor. She couldn't understand why she didn't have the guts to stand up for what she believed in, and she couldn't believe that it had only been two weeks since the battle of Hogwarts. She didn't know how she would stand it.

The door to the courtroom opened, and two teenagers entered. Mafalda realised with a jolt of shock that one of them was Hermione Granger, the girl who, she had been told, had impersonated her last September. She respected that girl's courage and, to show her support, gave her a smile of understanding across the room. Yaxley, who was also participating in the trial, cleared his throat, and Mafalda hurriedly began. Shuffling her papers together, she spoke, "Miss Hermione Granger and Mr. Dean Thomas, you are charged with stealing magical abilities and using them against the Dark Lord in the Second Wizarding War. Do you accept these charges?

Dean looked up at her, and replied loudly, "No, I do not accept these charges because I did not steal magic from anyone!"

Mafalda, desperate to prevent further punishment for the teenagers, spoke sharply, "Mudblood, you are charged with crimes against the Ministry and Magical Race itself! Resisting the court could result in worse punishment! I would strongly advise that you refrain from argument!"

Suddenly, her voice faltered, and she said, "Excuse me, I have to go." She got up from her seat, and left the room, cursing herself silently. She couldn't keep running from things that she was afraid of, yet she couldn't keep doing that foul job!

She heard the door swing closed, and then open again. She turned to see Yaxley striding towards her. "Hopkirk! Might I ask what exactly you think you are doing? You cannot just walk out of a courtroom!"

Mafalda swallowed, and replied, "I am sorry sir, I lost control of myself. I shall return now." Why couldn't she stand up to him? She had finally gained the courage to leave the proceedings, and she was throwing it away again by returning! Why wasn't she brave?

Yaxley looked in no way satisfied, but he nodded, and said, "See that it doesn't happen again. The Dark Lord will not be happy if the incident repeats itself, so I would do all I can to avoid his wrath if I were you."

Mafalda nodded and, still cursing herself silently, made her way back into her bleak future.


End file.
